


Devil's seduction

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters to be added, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Angels and Demons AU___'s investigation sees an unnatural death: there are no traces of poison or any harm, yet Anne Bennet is dead. She has an esoterical tattoo on the body and it's possible that she had sex with a demon. ___, as she continues with the case, has strange dreams about a celestial voice that claims to be her mother: is this maybe related to the fact the prince of Hell and his loyal guard are having a holiday on Earth? Is there any connection among the demons, ___ and the case of homicide?
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Holiday on Earth

Hell. Place: royal palace.  
Astaroth was so tired: it has been a month since the crown Prince and his most loyal knight left the Hell and the king was pressuring him to find them. They were safe: he knew that an incubus and the most capable soldier in the army didn't run in any danger on the Earth, but he still had a un unpleasant feeling about the situation. He read the note they wrote when they left the Hell: _Solomon and I are going to take a vacation on the Earth since the negotiates with angels were stressful. We'll come back after some time and don't search for us^^_  
_The crown Prince._  
Solomon had an awful influence on him, the demon recognized. The negotiations with angels went smoothly, probably because both the parts suffered many casualties from the was, but this didn't mean that they stopped the hostilities: as soon as another good opportunity would have come, they would have declared war once again. The king was worried that the absence of his son would have represented a good opportunity to strike, but Astaroth thought otherwise: after the enormous defeat, the angels needed some decades to be powerful enough to challenge them once again. But his sire was right about a thing: the prince and Solomon had to hurry to come back to Hell. He felt that, soon or later, they would have stirred big troubles. _But I'm sure his highness is wise enough to avoid messes._ He tried to console himself.

-

Earth. Country: unknown.  
"We are in big troubles, your highness, and this is your fault" the knight sighed looking at the corpse on the mattress, "I know, Solomon, but I didn't think things could go so bad. I needed nourishment and she agreed to be my meal, but I did something wrong and I killed her. What we do now?" the prince walked nervously. "First thing we should dress, then we escape from here. In any case, calm down, something similar had already happened and the nobody discovered the culprit: humans can't catch us" Solomon tried to reassure the incubus close to him. They were just ready when they heard a ruckus on the stairs and he grabbed his hand:"We need to leave now, your majesty". They flew through the window, breaking it, and after two seconds some policemen forced the door, entering inside the room. A young man emerged from them and ordered something that the two demons couldn't understand. "This girl passed a good night, yesterday: let's see if on her body there are tracks left by the killer" a woman asked, then whispered:"we probably find the DNA of the killer in the semen".  
"Do you know what is this DNA, Solomon?" the prince asked and he shook his head:"No, I don't. The last time I went on the Hearth, the humans used carriages instead of cars. It's probably a new, useless invention, nothing that can harm us".

-

Heavens. Place: unknown.  
"Are you sure that loosing in that way was a good idea, brother?" asked Luke anxiously, "I know you are doubtful, but trust of your elder brother. Fooling them we lost, is a part of the plan. Now they lowered their guard and, right when they think we are innocuous, we'll slander them once for all" another angel answered. He smiled:"Luke, why don't you go to tell Michael that the preparations are ended and that we are almost ready to start with the project?". The little angel followed his request as the other walked towards the castle.  
"Can you guide me to the cell number 666? There is a thing that I want to check" he requested to one of the guards and he led him where he requested:"Lord Azrael, you wish I summon Lucifer?". Azrael nodded and, in a couple of minutes, Lucifer was in front of him handing him his report:"The angel is still young, but the experiments are going very well: in a few months he'll be a demon". "Thank you for your hard work, Lucifer. Where is his mother?" he wondered and the other pointed at a close cell:"We have locked her, Azrael. After she complained about the project and hurt many angels, we imprisoned her". "Good. A redeemed demon is still a demon: even if she became an angel, egoism will always be a part of her" he approved. The perfect guinea pig for the experiment: the son of a redeemed demon was the most suitable to be forcefully turned on a demon.


	2. Alexandra Wince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed a mistake: in the last chapter, Solomon says the last time he went on Earth people used carriage, now is that in his trips on Earth he had never heard the word DNA

Earth. Country: Unknown  
"I heard a crash just now! Probably is the killer that's escaping" ____ looked out of the window, but she did see anything or anyone on the street below. How it was possible? They were on the fifth floor: whoever went through the window was going to die, yet she didn't any corpse. This person completely vanished. She reminded to check the video surveillance cameras of the hotel.  
"Vivian, what do we know about the victim?" ___ asked and her colleague answered:"Anne Bennet, 23 years old. She was on holiday with a friend, but they fought and they separated. Yesterday she went to a disco where she probably met her killer". "Thanks Viv. Have you find any trace of the killer?" she wondered and Vivian said:"Yes, we have. He, or better say, they are principiant: they didn't care to eliminate the evidence against them: the mattress is full of their hair". And she showed two sachets: one had brown hair and the other white hair. "But there's something strange: there aren't any wounds, no cuts or no bruising, almost is she had a heart attack" she continued and ___ widened her eyes:"I'll ask her doctor to borrow her medical records: it's strange that a girl so young suffers for a heart attack". There were too many odd elements in that investigation.

The day after, she received the records of the cameras. They didn't show anything strange. Anne Bennet entered in the hotel room with two boys -whose hair matched with the evidence found by Vivian- at the 12 o clock and they didn't leave the bed. They had sex and after they went to sleep until the morning, when they discovered their partner was dead. She was going to register the case as natural death, but the brown haired guy said something that surprised her: I needed nourishment and she agreed to be my meal, but I did something wrong and I killed her. From what they said they were the ones who killed her, but how? And the fact that they ran toward the glass but they were still alive. How did they escape?  
She received a call from the doctor that sustained that Anne Bennet was healthy, so she excluded the hypothesis of chronic diseases. She passed the whole afternoon searching for the two guys, but she didn't find anything about them: no criminal record, no payments made with credit cards, not even the birth certificate. It was like they didn't exist at all. Maybe they were people wanted by the underworld and they were escaping. More she thought about the case, more she was confused and, even if she tried to collect her idea, she couldn't find a solution. First, she had to find the friend of the victim, Alexandra Wince. On the phone, they didn't find anything about when the cultist met, but they find Alexandra Wince's contact. ___ called her asking if she still was in the city and she affirmed that she hasn't left the country yet. She told her that Anne Bennet was dead and she asked if she could come to the police station to answer her question and Alexandra agreed.

How it had been decided the day earlier, Alexandra Wince was at the police station in the interrogation room. When ___ and Vivian entered, they noticed how Alexandra's eyes were red: probably she cried all night after knowing her friend's death. "Good day miss Wince and thank you for being here. I'm the detective Vivian Ichey and she's the detective ___" Viv introduced themselves as they sat in front of her, "Miss Wince, I know it's painful for you, but I'd like you to talk about Anne Bennet. Do you know she was in a Satanic cult" ___ wondered. Alexandra took a deep breath, then she spoke:"Yes, I know. In fact, it's me the one who introduced her to the cult leader two years ago and only God knows how much I regret this choice. As you know last year the priest of our cult had been arrested for his crimes, and, after that, I have been nominated the new priestess. This year, Anne and I came here to celebrate the memorial for the victim of the previous cult leader, but we fought badly: she was jealous of my position and she wanted to claim it as her own, but I didn't want to". "You know why Anne wanted to become the priestess?" ___ asked and the woman in front of her nodded:"Yes. She was very radical, just like the ex priest, and she thought my attitude towards who broke the rules was too soft. She wanted to introduce human sacrifices in the cult and I tried to stop her, but I swear, I have never thought of killing her: she was like a sister for me". Viv questioned curiously:"How did you become the priestess?", "If you want to be the cult leader, you have to have sex with a demon" she answered. "Oh... and did you..." ___ didn't finish the quote, "Of course I did! He had short white hair and the fair complexion. It was really handsome and God if he was good in bed" she exclaimed almost offended. ___ thought that they were utterly crazy. They exchanged an understanding look and Vivian showed her the photo taken by the cameras:"Can you identify this guy as the """ demon""" you have met?". "Yes, it's exactly him" Alexandra recognized the man, "Now that I've answered your question, I want to know how she died, please". "We found her at the Plaza Hotel and" ___ said and Viv sent her the gaze don't-reveal-classified-information, but she ignored her, "on her body there wasn't any sign of harm, as if she had a heart attack". Alexandra's eyes widened:"Plaza Hotel? We stayed in another hotel, but the day we fought she said that she had already reserved a room at that hotel. She told me that she was going to evocate a demon". The cult leader had already started to cry when she mentioned the fight with Anne, but now her sighs were so loud that she had difficulties to breathe. "Thank you. You look very shaken, we'd like to continue this interrogation another day" Viv proposed and Alexandra nodded.   
"What do you think about her?" she wondered when the woman was gone, "She's crazy, we still don't know many things, but... I don't think she lied when she said that she was innocent" ___ responded. Viv nodded:"Yes, I think she is innocent too. We can trust her, aside from when she talks about demons and similar stuff" and chuckled. ___ made a thoughtful expression:"I reckon we shouldn't exclude this hypothesis: I'm not saying they are real, but there are many unexplained events". "Whatever. Today we finished our job and I don't want to hear anything about demons until tomorrow" Vivian shrugged the shoulders.


	3. Incubi and Succubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the chapter contains non-consensual somnophilia and the most sensitive of you can interprete this as sexual harassment.

_Earth. Country: Unknown. Place: Unknown._  
The two males were walking on the street, chatting about something trivial, when Simeon stopped his steps. In a second, his body was no longer relaxed, but ready to attack an enemy and his eyes were coldly studying the surroundings. "Did you sense something, your highness?" wondered Solomon with the hand on the sword's hilt, ready to unsheathe the weapon and the incubus nodded:"Angels. I can smell the scent, but it's really feeble". "Tch, the worst kind of person to meet" the knight commented with contempt, "Be quiet, Solomon. They didn't notice us or, if they had, they are not interested to disturb us and we should do the same: we are here on holiday, not to create a ruckus. We have enough troubles already" the prince ordered and they changed path. "Messes that you own have created, your highness, don't drag me in" he tweeted with a carefree attitude, even if deep inside he was worried. He discovered what DNA was and he feared that it could have led the police on them. He tried to reassure himself that, even if they were caught, it would have been impossible for humans to track them down and arrested them. "What did you discover about the girl I killed by mistake?" Simeon asked and the other answered almost mechanically:"She was the member of a satanic cult, but we already know this, since she summoned me -us- with a pentacle. She needed to have sex with a demon in order to take over the cult's leadership. I remembered seeing elsewhere the tattoo on her body and I discovered that, not long ago, I had sex with another member, always for the same reason". "Do you think the police know about this? I'm so anxious right now and I'm afraid of my father's reaction when he'll find out about this. An incubus unable to stop when he feeds on a human... what a lame joke" Simeon self-deprecated as he gazed the ground beneath his feet. Lowered head, arched back and vulnerable eyes that showed his emotions: there was so much that the king would have disapproved in his son's behavior. Solomon could imagine the delusional judgment and the harsh words that Diavolo would have said to him. _You are a failure_. _How can you be the crown prince?_ and _I should have killed you, just like I did with the whore who gave you birth._ The knight knew how much those words were a stab in the prince's heart.  
As soon as Simeon was born, Solomon, two years older than him, had been chosen to be his personal guard and he had the duty to save him, no matter what was the threat and there were times when he couldn't do anything, just like that. He allowed himself to break the rigid formalities which he had been trained, and, moved by the sincere friendship they had, he put his hand on the shoulder:"It wasn't utterly your fault: after all, I didn't warn you that humans have less resistance than demons, succubi and incubi. I'm sure you will be more care- what's up now?". Solomon stopped as soon as he noticed that the crown prince's mind was elsewhere. "I smell the scent of earlier, but this time it's closer" Simeon answered, "and it comes from here!". He flew, ready to fight the enemy and Solomon did the same, but both of them were disappointed when they saw, beyond the window, a young woman sleeping on the bed. The prince wasn't wrong, Solomon could smell it too now, but they didn't see any angel. Maybe they had already left, not interested to fight with them, supposed Simeon opening the locked window with slight pressure on the frame. The incubus could see her dream and he sneaked in. There was a baby inside a wicker basket and, tucked in a warm blanket of wool, she was sleeping peacefully, not bothered by the woman who was leaving her. Her mother put her down in front of the church's door, she looked at the baby for the last time and she rang the doorbell, then she ran away. A priest rushed over to see the source of the noise, but all he could see was the basket at his foot and a blurry figure in the snow, too far to hear his call. He had already seen somewhere that androgynous shape and the eyes so translucent to be almost transparent. She left a letter inside the blanket: _I can't keep my child with me, but I'm sure someone will treat her as their own daughter. Until the sign or her back will be there, she will be safe._ The man took the child in his arms and he promised that he was going to raise her as his own daughter.   
"Enough with this tragic, boring dream. Let's do something more interesting" he murmured snapping the fingers and her dream changed suddenly. Her body became hotter and her breath more ragged as the incubus pressed a trail of kisses on her neck. His hands quickly undid the buttons of her pajamas, opening it wide and he kneaded the flesh of her breast, foretasting the meal he was going to have soon. The lips sucked the nub until it was erected and the other was pinched and pulled by the other hand. "Your highness, I remember you that humans are easier to kill than demons, be more careful this time" the knight interrupted him and the prince snorted annoyed:"Can you please mind your own business, Solomon? I learnt my lesson and you know how much I'm annoyed when someone interrupts me as I feed". Solomon sighed: his work as a personal guard, often turned into babysitting him, but the prince didn't appreciate his efforts. Simeon breathed the air around him and he licked his lips when he sensed his victim was aroused. Intoxicated by the smell, he started to absorb her arousal as he continued to kiss her lips. But suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. The incubus wasn't aware of it, but the demon was and he pulled the other away from her and they jumped off the open window. "I ask forgiveness for my sudden behavior, but she was awake" he apologized, "What? That's impossible! An incubus' kiss makes slip the victim into a deeper sleep when they are unconscious. It's impossible that my powers didn't work on a human" the prince exclaimed. "Did she see me?" he wondered and the other answered:"It was only a second, then she fell asleep again: probably she will think of this as a dream". Simeon sighed:"I have to warn Astaroth about this, so he can investigate this", then he continued more earnestly:"I'm hungry, let's find another meal. Maybe I'll find a demon".  
At the royal palace of Hell, immersed in a ton of paperwork that was accumulated since the prince's unannounced holidays, Astaroth sneezed* with the ominous feeling that more work was going to be added to the endless list of tasks to do. Then he shook his head: it was impossible being more overworked than he was now. There were no possibilities.

-

The morning later, Vivian greeted ____ with a worried face:"Are you ok, ___? You look really pale, almost if you didn't sleep a wink" and ____ passed the hands through the hair:"You are wrong: first, I dreamed of when I was abandoned in front of the church and my father took me with him; then the dream abruptly changed. It was really similar to an erotic dream and, even if I tried to wake up, I couldn't do it, it was like my eyelids didn't want to open. I thought that for a second I was awake and at that moment I heard two male voices saying something, but it was very brief, so I'm not sure. And in the morning, when I woke up the windows were open: that's strange because I'm sure I closed them before going to sleep". "Do you think someone sneaked into your house? Do you want to make a report about it?" Vivian wondered, but ___ shook her head:"Report who? I didn't see anyone and my theft protection didn't activate: the alarm sounds when someone steps on the floor and nothing happened. Probably I'm so stressed due to the case". Her colleague changed the topic:"by the way, she's already waiting for us".  
"Good morning Miss ____ and Miss Ichey" Alexandra greeted them with a smile and Viv talked back:"Miss Wince, I hope you are fine today". "It's hard going forward, but I'm trying" she answered and ____ continued with the interrogation from the point they stopped the day before:"Do you think someone inside the cult wanted Anne Bennet dead?". "No. She had an incredible charm and she was really good at manipulating people with her speech. Everybody inside the cult loved her. Plus, we didn't tell anyone in which hotel we were, so I don't think the killer is inside the sect" she shook her head, then she remembered something:"I don't know if this can help you, but you can participate undercover at the black mess that will happen soon: it will be a memorial and we will remember Anne too". "That would be awesome, Miss Wince!" Viv exclaimed, then she demanded:"Do you know something about Anne's private life? Maybe she had a crazy fiancèe or she didn't get along very well with her family". Alexandra answered:"That's not the case: she had the perfect family. Her parents and her brother loved her and I don't remember she had any serious fight with them. She had also a wonderful boyfriend, but he died in a car accident two weeks ago". The questions continued for two hours then, when ____ noticed that Alexandra was going to cry again, she declared a break.

Vivian complained:"This case is a fucking mess: the only suspect we have he's supposed to be a demon and the victim is dead in an unexplainable way". "I know. Looking at the record, it looks like she was killed accidentally, but how? The analysis on the body didn't show anything" ___ added. "But Viv, let's suppose they are really demons. Maybe she can tell us more about them". Her colleague sighed:"It's absurd, but it can help the investigation...".  
Alexandra was really happy to show off her acknowledge about the topic and she explained that demons owned a specifical hierarchy: there were the nobles, that were used to be angels, common demons, who were born from a demon and a human, and slaves, who were the souls of those who made a pact with a demon. As the explanation went forward, Vivian was always more confused about how this could help the investigation, and, when she was going to stop her, ____ made a sign to wait:"Demons are the only creatures you worship?". Alexandra stopped her speech for a second looking at them, then she continued with a lower voice:"Demons are not the only inhabitants of Hell: there are also incubi and succubi, but my cult doesn't worship them. They are more dangerous than demons: succubi and incubi can take control of the mind and manipulate a person just with the sound of their voice. I knew a man who belonged to a cult who summoned them and a day he told me that all of his comrades, during a summoning of an incubus, killed each other under his orders. He was the only survivor". ___ wondered:"There is a difference between demons and those ones, aside from the abilities?", "Yes, there is. Incubi and succubi, in order to live, need of sexual pleasure. They usually have sex with both demons and humans, or sometimes they make someone have an erotic dream and they absorb the sexual energy released. And sometimes they kill the person as they feed. This could be the case". ___ gasped at her words. _It wasn't a dream!_ The night before, she glimpsed for a second a black-haired man on her. Could it be the same person on the footage? If, even if for a second, she supposed that what Alexandra said was true, a lot of things made sense.  
"Did miss Bennet wanted to meet an incubus?" Vivian wondered, but the woman in front of her shook her head:"I don't know. When we fought she told me she wanted to have sex with a demon and I don't know about the incubus".  
___ reflected about what they knew: the victim was a member of a satanic sect and, in order to become the leader, had sex with a demon. The recorder showed her with two men, one of them was being recognized to be a demon -an actor- who had made sex with Alexandra Wince too. Anne Bennet died during intercourse and her death was unexplainable, but if the black-haired guy was a succubus all made sense.  
"Miss Wince, earlier you said that soon is going to happen a meeting with the other cult members and, if it's possible, can you introduce us as new members?" Vivian asked and the woman agreed:"Sure, I can do it. I hope this can help you to catch the culprit". ___ thanked her:"Thank you, Miss Wince. I hope this can help the investigation too".

___ and Viv looked again at the registrations on the computer. "Viv, the quote _"I know, Solomon, but I didn't think things could go so bad. I needed nourishment and she agreed to be my meal, but I did something wrong and I killed her. What we do now?"_ makes sense if we believe what Miss Wince said today" ____ tried to convince her colleague, "____ I can't believe you are telling me to believe those things. What's happening to you? Normally, you'd not suggest this" Vivian protested. The other passed the hands through the hair, in a clear sense of uneasiness, then confessed:"It's not only this investigation, Viv. Do you remember what I told you about my dream? This morning you asked me what was wrong: I was tired even if the night I had plenty of sleep. Now I'm sure that I really saw someone in my room and he looked like the dark-haired guy in the footage. I know it's incredible, but trust me, please. If I'm wrong I won't talk anymore about demons, succubi and similar stuff". Vivian thought silently for some minutes, then she surrounded:"Okay, I try to see the fact from this perspective after all these are the only clues we have about the investigation".

After work ____ made a call to her father: there was something about her dream she wanted to be sure. As soon as the man picked up, a warm voice welcomed her:"____, I'm so happy you called me. I know you are busy with catching the criminal, but, please, don't forget that I'd like to see you at the Mess" and she smiled: he was always the same. "You never talked about the night you found me and I'm curious to know more about it" she asked and, on the other side of the phone, he sighed:"Fine. It was a snowy night and I was sleeping, then somebody rang the doorbell. I rushed and I saw you inside a basked". "And wasn't there a letter or something similar?" she questioned and the man wondered:"____, how did you know about the paper? I told anyone about this detail. But yes, there was a letter mentioning a mark on your back. I didn't see it, so I thought it was a kind of joke and I burned it". _Fuck!_ "Thank you, father. If possible, I'll be present at the Mess the next Sunday" she promised hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Asia there's the belief the someone sneezes because others are talking about him/her


End file.
